Colors
by FujoshiKitty
Summary: One night, the Going Merry sails into a purple mist that triggers strange emotions. Zoro x Luffy Lemon! Contains Yaoi. -One shot!-


Hiya Luckies! It's Jamie~ how've you all been? So, this will be my first Yaoi! Yaayy! (I had my sister to help me out on some parts, though -_-")

Contains boyxboy Lemon. Don't like? Don't read ¬_¬.

This takes place somewhere before Water Seven.

* * *

"What ya reading, Robin?" Chopper came up to Robin, who was reading on the deck. He looked at the title of the book. "Colours…" He read, looking up at Robin. "What's it about?"

"Well, supposedly on the grand line there are large patches of different coloured fog dotted around. These patches of fog each contain different hallucinogenics, which trigger different emotions in the brain." Robin replied.

"Oh," Chopper nodded, "Like laughing gas?"

"Yes exactly." Robin smiled, looking at the young reindeer beside her. "There are some cases of whole armies sailing into the mist, all coming out dead on the other side."

"W-what?!" Chopper stepped back, shocked. "How did they die?"

"Suicide," Robin said, solemnly. "The mist would make them kill themselves, even if they didn't want to."

"How can we avoid it?" Chopper said worriedly.

"Well, if you know the colours, then you have a pretty good chance of survival. Yellow is happiness, blue is sadness and green is envy. No one knows the rest." Robin sighs, closing the book. "Ah well, we signed up for danger the moment we joined the captains' crew…"

-Le time skip, brought to you by yaoi lovers everywhere…-

It was night on the Going Merry, and everyone was asleep. Zoro, who now occupied the crow's nest, was awoken to see his captain walk out of his cabin and into the kitchen. He sighed, leaning back down and placing his hands behind his head, trying to get comfortable. This was until, however, he saw what was approaching the ship. A large blanket of light purple fog, barely noticeable under the moons rays. Zoro sat up, rubbing his eyes. As the ship got closer, he could see that it stretched out as far as the eye could see. Disregarding it, he closed his eyes again and tried to get back to sleep, until a few minutes later when the ship sailed into the mist.

The first thing Zoro noticed was the _smell_. It smelt strangely like roses and musk. It smelt… good…

Zoro opened his eyes and he looked around him; all he could see was the crow's nest. The rest of the ship had disappeared into the fog.

'Woah…' Zoro thought to himself as he glanced around. 'The fog got thick really fast…' He leant over the side of the crow's nest. "Hey! Captain! We've got a problem!" He called in what direction he thought to be the kitchen. He came away from the edge as his mind got a bit hazy, but he shook it off.

"WOAH!" Luffy's voice rang out through the fog. "I can't see anything!"

"Just try to come toward my voice," Zoro called out.

"Okay." Luffy called back. After a few seconds, he yelled "Ouch!" as he hit his head on the ship's mast.

"You okay?" Zoro asked, peering down.

"Uhm, Yeah. I think so." Luffy shouted up to Zoro, "I'm coming up!" Zoro made way for his captain, who jumped up into the crow's nest. He lost balance, falling into Zoro. Just then, the two of them were enveloped completely by the mist.

Luffy groaned, rubbing his head. He tried to get up; accidentally rubbing into Zoro's crotch in the process, earning a moan from him. Zoro blushed, not knowing why he had just moaned. Luffy continued to rub Zoro, his own erection growing large.

"A-ahh… God, Luffy… What are you doing?" He asked, holding back a moan. Luffy grabbed Zoro by the hand yanking him up, their eyes locked; the sexual tension was unbearable as Luffy crashed his lips against Zoro's. He kissed him passionately, while still rubbing his growing bulge. Zoro finally gave in, kissing back hungrily. He licked Luffys bottom lip asking for entrance, which Luffy gladly gave. They kissed, his tongue exploring Luffys wet cavern. They broke away, panting. Luffy ran his tongue down Zoro's neck, sucking, causing him to moan. Zoro brought his hand up to Luffys chest, gently rubbing his nipple from under the thin cloth. This sent sparks through Luffy's body as he continued to nip and suck at Zoro's neck. Zoro moaned again, unbuttoning Luffys shirt and tossing it somewhere in the crow's nest. Luffy did the same, momentarily breaking from Zoro to take off his shirt. Luffy gazed at Zoro's chiselled abs before attacking one of the pink nibs, teasing and tweaking the other with his hand. All Zoro could do was sit back and enjoy the ride, so he started to rub the now quite large bulge in Luffys pants. Luffys pants were growing very tight and rather uncomfortable, so Zoro thought he should help his captain out. He pulled of Luffys trousers and boxers, and began to rub Luffy's member gently at first then began to pump with long hard strokes. Zoro could stand it no more he stripped himself of the rest of his clothes. His erection sprung free begging for attention. He made his way round to Luffy's back, forcing him to bend over. Zoro stuck his fingers into Luffys mouth, which he took in, sucking on them and swirling his tongue around them. Once Zoro decided they were wet enough, he took them out of Luffys mouth and slowly pushed one into Luffys ass, making him cry out. "A-aaugghh…" he moaned, "Zoro it h-hurts…"

"I promise it'll get better…" Zoro said, kissing Luffys neck. Once Luffy had relaxed a bit, Zoro added another finger, and started pumping them in a scissor like motion, causing Luffy to moan. "Z-Zoro!" Luffy moaned as he added a third finger.

After another minute, Zoro decided he couldn't wait any longer. He pulled his fingers out, earning a groan from Luffy, as he positioned himself at Luffys entrance.

"Z-Zoro!" Luffy yelled, "Take me!" Zoro pushed his length into Luffy, who winced at the size of him. Zoro started slowly pumping into him, steadily getting faster.

"Oh God!" he moaned, pushing himself further inside of him, hitting his spot "Y-you're so tight!"

"There! Oh god, there!" Luffy howled. Zoro nodded, repositioning himself slightly and slamming into him, hitting the spot nearly every time.

"Z-Zoro… I'm c-coming!" Luffy yelled, throwing his head forward.

"Y-eah," Zoro replied. "Me too…" Zoro climaxed inside of Luffy, sending him over the edge and making him come as well. Zoro pulled out of Luffy, and laid down beside him, bringing him close and wrapping his arms around his body, breathless.

- The next morning -

"Hey swordsman!" Sanji yelled up to Zoro, "Breakfast is ready!"

Zoro opened his eyes sleepily, looking around. A cold shiver ran down his back, as he realised he was completely naked. He looked down, to see Luffy, who was snuggled into his chest, also completely naked. 'W-what the fuck did I do last night?' He thought, his face turning red. Luffy opened his eyes, looking up at Zoro.

"Oh, hey Zoro…" He smiled up at the green haired man, "You're awake."

"Um… Yeah, I, um, am…" He replied, too shocked to give a real answer. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Yes, of course." Luffy grinned, sitting up. "Don't you?" Zoro shook his head. "Well, I guess I'll just have to show you tonight."

They sailed through that particular patch of mist a few times more.


End file.
